creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hobby
October 11th Oh, you guys'll find this one funny. Last night Bogeyman left a tape in my mailbox- AGAIN. Bastard probably thinks I get scared shitless. But, okay, this one's sort of creepy. Remember the girl that I told you guys about? The blonde that was always in his vids, getting some sort of fancy effects for each vid he put in my mailbox to make it look like she died? Never got around to solving how she cut her own arm off, though. Maybe some of you showbiz experts can tell me about that. I am getting too far off the topic. So this one's kind of creepy, like I said, because it's not about that blonde- I'M in the tape. Creepy, eh? In it I'm just rambling on and on about reversing time and getting in the candy on time. I'm in my living room, and it's really trashed up and shit in there. But yeah, that's about it. I just ramble on and on. Crazy shit, right? Post your comments below, tell me how you feel about this new vid. I would post it up but for some reason my computer can't recognize the tape. I'll get around to it sometime later. On another topic, how are all of you guys getting ready for Halloween? I myself am gonna dress up as Slendy! Yeah! One more detail of the vid... it's kind of weird, but it focused on the coffee table at one point, making this big, big deal about the amount of video tapes on it... and there were, I don't know, hundreds, just a shitton of video tapes. Anyways, I'm out for the night. October 13th Sorry about not posting yesterday. I was looking around my house for some sort of hidden camera or something because, oh you're not gonna believe this: I found a Slendy costume in my mail today. It barely fit in there, even had some blood on it. Jesus. It's like this guy's hobby to put weird shit in my mailbox in an effort to scare me. But screw that. Can't type much today, gotta put some lights up. Really getting into this Halloween shit. October 14th Ah, fuck, all this blogging is making me forget stuff. Did I ever tell you guys when I first started this blog? Back in '07. Long time. And 1,000 readers, rapidly growing. I feel proud of myself. I'm sure that I posted this sometime ago, but I... just wanted to post it again, I guess. Don't know why. Anyway, I got more stuff to attend to, like buying that pumpkin pie. Oh maaan. Loving all this creepy vibe! October 15th Guys. Guys I got another vid in the tape. And for once I think that Mr. Freddy Krueger's efforts at creeping me out are working. Because there's no way no fucking way... the vid was just like this: some dude holding a crappy camcorder, just like always. Footsteps. in this vid he's creeping up 2 me, footsteps loud yes as always. And then, no wait wait wait- he's creeping up to... oh fuck I need a day to sort this out. October 16th Woohoo. Special edition blog post. Another vid. And I'm going to try and explain the other one. Yes, try. Because the minute I stop watching the vid... this is weird... I completely blank out on it. I just spent another five minutes watching every detail, I'm back on this laptop and... wow. I have no idea what the vid's even about. Well, I'll try to get through the other vid I was talking about... oh my god, I don't even remember that either. This is... this is fucked up. I'm gonna try, though. Don't want to let any one of you loyal people down. October 17th In response to Brady8008's hateful comment about me getting my shit together I AM TRYING, OKAY. I don't know what's going on. Please, the comments aren't going to stop me from enjoying my Halloween. Seriously, "Stop now and turn back before this happens again?" And this is as real as the... I don't even know where I'm going with this. Fuck. Oh fuck. I'm gonna try and get those vids converted for the computer for you guys to view but it just isn't workign out for me but I'm gonna try for you guys just for you guys okay? October 18 I don't remember going out. More and more and more and more of my memory is being erased. I barely remember my name. THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE OKAY. FUCK YOU BRADY. If you keep on doing this... I don't know. I'm trying okay I'm trying but I've got to get some lights up brb. October 19th So... after a couple of drinks and a hangover... my mind is slightly improving. One more time, Brady, I am not faking this. Why would I, anyway? There's a bunch of vids on my coffee table know, and I can't be sure where it all came from. But I'll get to the bottom of it. Just for you guys. I've got to put some lights up. I'm waiting on my Slendy costume too. October 20th Brady.. I sincerely apologize for my hateful respoinses iin the comment bar to your reply that I already got my Smelny costume but it's onyl 10 more days and i gotta no 11 more days and I gotta do this for you guys, okay? Do't worry. Ill doei t. October 21st I can't remember anyhting HEPL ME HELP ME October 22nd Okay giuys just for you i'm gonna just... okay i'm gonna povei'm not jokiegn about all of htis sory my hand es are sliping off the keyo bard becase i can't get thiem straight i'm gonna tape a vid shoing the coffee talbe and how there are all these visd on it ad i'll show you how im doin 2 kk gona ppst it up later tnight bye goflkfssssssssssssss October 23rd im the bogeyman October 24th okay just SHUT THE FUCK U P ABOUT THE VID BEING FROM BEFORE I DIDNT POST IT BECFUER U FUKER BRADYFU K U ITS AL UR FULT IM NTO MENTLA October 25 OCTOVER 25 I NED TO DO SOMET ING ABOUT THE CNADY GIVE THEM LLA @ CHILDNER CNAT DO IT 4 U GUYS IDS TIEM GGTG LOTS LITES 2 PUT UP October 26th GOT THE LSENDY COSTUME NSEO BLEEDIN IN DA COUNTA BUT CASHIER GEEVEE ME A TISSUE ADN IESAY I ANOIWS AOKAY BUT S:HUES AID I NEEDED @ CALEM DOWN October 27th JUTS FOR OYU GUS Y IM GONA GO BACK FIX DIHS TLAL NOSE OBIUNELEEIDNG October 28th WENT BACK IN A DREAM CAME BACK IN A NIGHTMARE I DO WHAT I CAN TO FIX BUT I DON'T EXIST October 29th AL MY OLIGHTS ARE 19031UP RANGE ORANGE October 30th I'M NOT DINYG RIGHT GTO PUMPTKIN BPIE NOSE BLEDING EYES BELNDIGN SENT BACK THE SLENDY COSTUME HOPE I LIKE IT IF I DON'T FUCK YOU BRADY JUST FOR YOU GUYS JUST FOR YOU GUYS ''October 11th, 2007'' Hey, Brady8008 here. Just wanted to let you guys in on a little blog I'm gonna be starting as of today. I really love Halloween and I hope to gain a loyal fanbase within a year! Gonna be posting just random stuff I think you guys might like. Anyway, Brady8008 over and out. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Computers and Internet